This invention relates, in general, to microelectronics, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices and apparati therefore.
Beryllium ions are typically implanted into semiconductor materials for making semiconductor devices. The beryllium ions are not generated by using a beryllium gas because of the high toxicity of beryllium. Instead, current methods for producing beryllium ions use complex chemical reactions. First, a silicon tetrafluoride gas molecule is ionized to liberate atomic and ionic fluorine atoms. Then, the atomic and ionic fluorine atoms chemically etch a beryllium oxide plate to liberate atomic beryllium atoms. Finally, the atomic beryllium atoms are ionized by electrons emitted from a hot filament.
However, this method of producing beryllium ions is inefficient because of the simultaneous production of many unusable by-product ions. The inefficiency of the beryllium ion production reduces the throughput of the ion implantation process.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient method of producing beryllium ions in order to increase the throughput and productivity of the ion implantation process.